1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of therapeutic walkers. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of controlled powered wheeled walkers for individuals with leg problems as well as an assist, on a permanent basis, for certain currently non-ambulatory patients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, therapeutic walkers and wheelchairs are old in the art and have been employed for many years for assisting physically handicapped individuals and convalescent patients who are undergoing rehabilitation. In the prior art, there are various types of therapeutic or rehabilitative equipment for preventing the development of deformities caused by muscular deficiency and to aid the physical development of the patients. In particular, the support and locomotion areas are generally insufficient to satisfy the therapeutic requirements with respect to the support of the patient and to prevent the development of abnormalities.
One of the many disadvantages in the prior art is that they are highly mechanical which are very expensive to manufacture. Another disadvantage is that the amount of weight which the individual is supposed to put on the legs cannot be properly adjusted by conventional walkers.
The following ten (10) prior art patents were uncovered in the pertinent field of the present invention.
1. U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,671 issued to Rupprecht on Aug. 24, 1943; for "Walker Mechanism For Invalids" (hereafter "the Rupprecht Patent").
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,052 issued to Andow et al. on Dec. 11, 1973 for "Walker With Adjustable Crutch" (hereafter "the Andow Patent").
3. U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,945 issued to Hickman et al. on Mar. 25, 1975 for "Motorized Walker" (hereafter "the Hickman Patent").
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,127 issued to Vago on Aug. 21, 1979 for "Therapeutic And Rehabilitative Carriage" (hereafter "the Vago Patent").
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,840 issued to Campbell on Mar. 8, 1983 for "Mobile Support" (hereafter "the Campbell Patent").
6. U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,086 issued to Wier et al. on Jun. 26, 1984 for "Integrated Wheelchair And Ambulator" (hereafter "the Wier Patent").
7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,804 issued to Mueller on Nov. 11, 1986 for "Therapeutic Roller/Walker" (hereafter "the Mueller Patent").
8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,730 issued to Hoffman on Oct. 6, 1992 for "Handless Walking Aid For Preventing Falls From Loss Of Balance" (hereafter "the Hoffman Patent").
9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,731 issued to Johnson on Jul. 6, 1993 for "Combination Wheel Chair And Walker" (hereafter "the Johnson Patent").
10. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,708 issued to Verdugo on Jul. 20, 1993 for "Walker And Exercise Apparatus For Functional Recovery" (hereafter "the Verdugo Patent").
The Rupprecht Patent discloses a walker mechanism for invalids. It includes a gauge scale used for determining the weight of the patient and determining the weight pressure allowable on the legs as prescribed by the circumstances of the invalid's condition. Two body supporting cables are secured to a ring while the ring is engaged over a hook. The suspender springs are attached to the ends of the cables and support the body suspension assembly to suspend the trunk.
The Andow Patent discloses a walker with adjustable crutch head supports. It includes an adjustable height crotch sling and a belt assembly for application to a handicapped person or convalescent patient. The sling is supported by four corner spring closed hooks which are engageable with the lower anchor rings.
The Hickman Patent discloses a motorized walker for use by disabled persons in a standing position within the walker.
The Vago Patent discloses a therapeutic and rehabilitative carriage. The vehicle has a frame which supports independently adjustable elements. includes a seat, back support, an activity table, foot support, and associated limb positioning and restraining elements. Also disclosed is a unique locking apparatus for adjusting the position and attachment of the various elements.
The Campbell Patent discloses a mobile support which utilizes a hydraulic pump and hydraulic cylinders. The mobile support includes a frame having a first pair of elevated diametrically opposite corner portions and a second pair of low elevation corner portions. The mobile support is moved in a horizontal plane by the operator of the support and adjustment of the operator seat of the support may be effected both vertically and horizontally relative to the support.
The Wier Patent discloses a combination of a motor-driven frame and a separable mating ambulator. The ambulator is provided with a linkage mechanism for raising and lowering the paraplegic from and to the frame. With the paraplegic supported by the linkage in a standing position on the ambulator platform, the ambulator can be detached from the frame and easily maneuvered by the paraplegic in and around the confined spaces.
The Mueller Patent discloses a therapeutic roller/walker. It includes upper and lower horizontal tubular frame members which extend across the front and toward the rear along both sides of the roller/walker. An elongated crotch-cradling panel is removably attached between the closure bar and the frame on the opposite side of the walker. The person using the walker straddles the crotch-cradling panel which also can be adjustable in length for persons of different sizes. The legs of the walker are adjustable in height and terminated in removable or retractable casters.
The Hoffman Patent discloses a handless walking aid for preventing falls from loss of balance.
The Johnson Patent discloses a combination wheel chair and walker. The walker is assembled by the front cross piece segments which are folded toward each other causing the uprights to come together at the front of the device and placing the two front wheels together so they are operable as a single dual wheel.
The Verdugo Patent discloses a walker and exercise apparatus for functional recovery.
All of these prior art patents are characterized by an increased need for improved postural support in order to aid individuals with leg problems and disabled individuals as well as an assist, on a permanent basis, for certain currently non-ambulatory patients. Although the prior art wheelchairs and walkers have become highly sophisticated, they do not provide the physical and psychological benefits for someone who either is a paraplegic and cannot walk or has had hip surgery and therefore cannot put full weight on one or both of his or her legs. No such prior art device provides a device wherein a person can position himself or herself in a substantially standing position with the amount of weight which the individual can put on each leg individually being properly adjusted.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to have a very efficient and also very effective design and construction of a physical therapy apparatus which can eliminate the improper posture development of an individual so that the individual can regain strength in the legs in a much more efficient way.